Eighteenth
by Knut Case
Summary: "You're overreacting" he told her. She just gave him a look. The night after Coraline's 18th birthday. Little bit of CxW fluffiness. T for Jonesy's language, and implied...thingos. Better than the summary, I promise!


**Disclaimer; I only own what you don't recognise...being Lester, mainly...  
Just me being bored while watching Masterchef...enjoy!****Thud.**

* * *

_Oh…for the love of-_

**Thud.**

_Keep down that infernal racket! Please!_

**Thud.**

Wybie squeezed his eyes closed even tighter, if it was possibly, to drown out the hammering. He had the worst headache…oh god…what the _hell_ happened?

Last thing he remembered was…wow, buying Jonesy a birthday present. It was her eighteenth, so it had to be something special. That had been, like 11.00 yesterday morning.

**Thud.**

_Please…just stop…_

Lester had provided drinks…drinks all round. For everyone. For Coraline, for himself, for Wybie, and Abbey, and…umm…who else had been at Jonesy's party?

He opened his eyes to find a tangled mess of dark blue hair. Now…hold on a minute. He sat up a little, and saw Coraline in his arms, breathing soundly. He started to panic.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit….what happened? What did I do? Shit!_

As if she had noticed his worry, her hazel eyes fluttered open. She stared up at him in confusion for a moment, her head still clouded with sleep, then she realised he was in her bed. His arm was draped casually around her waist.

"Now…Jonesy…" he began, and received a decent punch in the arm. He winced, and rolled away from her, and she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed, her cheeks going bright red. Wybie sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know…I don't remember" he told her groggily.

**Thud.**

He put his fingers to his temple, and groaned, but Coraline's eyes went wide.

"Christ! Wybie, hide"

"Hmm?" he replied. He felt her foot hit his thigh, and she kicked him out of her bed. He was thankful that he was wearing his jeans still. He just lay on the floor, silent and unmoving while Coraline freaked out on the bed.

The door opened a moment later, and in burst Charlie.

"Morning, sweetheart!" he cried, and she winced. He gave her an apologetic look.

"Hey Dad…"

"Hows the headache?" he chuckled, handing her a strong cup of tea. She took it thankfully.

"Never, ever, ever let me get drunk again" Coraline said, and he smiled at her.

"It's a good idea. People do stupid things when they're drunk" She nodded. _Yeah…trust me, I know…_

"Hmm…" she replied, sipping her tea.

"Did Wybie leave? I could have sworn he stayed the night…"

"No, he left about half an hour ago…woke me up, that…jerkwad" she muttered, and he grinned to himself.

"I'm glad that even though you're a big, legal, adult now, you're still using insults like 'jerkwad'. Makes a father proud" Charlie said, kissing her head, and he left the room with a smile. Coraline gave him a grateful smile as he shut the door behind him, then considered pouring hot tea on Wybie to punish him.

"You have 15 seconds to convince me that I should not throw you out of this house right now" she hissed, and he popped his head up.

"Listen…Jonesy-"

"11 seconds"

"People do stupid things when they're drunk…"

"7 seconds"

"How fast are you counting?"

"Half a fucking second, Wybourne…" she growled, and he sat on the bed beside her.

"You're overreacting" he stated, and she gave him a look.

"…I wake up the night after my eighteenth with a half-naked _you_ in my bed, and you think I'm overreacting! Both of us were totally smashed last night…we have no idea what might have happened! Oh god…oh my god…oh my god" she ran her hands through her tangled blue hair, ignoring the pain as her fingers caught knots.

"Coraline…calm down…neither of us remember anything?" he asked, and she nodded.

"…well, _I _don't" she said, and he laughed.

"The last thing I remember is…Lester handing me a bottle of something…but if we don't remember anything…we can't be sure it even happened…"

"It's pretty damn obvious" she gestured to him. Wow, he was really skinny…

"…I sleep like this…cept, not in jeans, normally…" he added, pulling the doona over him.

"Well…" Coraline noticed that she herself was in her jeans and t-shirt still. "Oh…"

"See? Overreacting" he said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She scowled.

"Don't push your luck" she said, and he smiled at her gently. She leaned up to give him the gentlest of kisses on the cheek, just as the door opened. Charlie dropped the plate of scrambled eggs he was holding.

"…Dad…" Coraline began, and Wybie took his arm from around her shoulders.

"Mr. Jones…can I just say…you're overreacti-"

"…_Lovat!"_

* * *

**A/N; Just a quickie. ^^  
Um, I was bored, and thought this would be amusing, and I'm rather happy with the way it turned out. Now, I am aware that 21 is the legal age for those in the US, yeah? Well, in Australia it's not, and I really don't wanna go back and change it... :\  
Umm, I hope you liked it. Thankyou to CANDY-is-EPIC for giving me the go-ahead to post...  
R&R  
Knut~**_  
_


End file.
